


A line not yet crossed

by thesecretsoftheuniverse



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 3 - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parkner Week 2019, Prom, Surpise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretsoftheuniverse/pseuds/thesecretsoftheuniverse
Summary: Peter didn't have a date for prom.





	A line not yet crossed

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short and sweet but yeah

Peter didn’t have a date for prom. 

Which was fine with him, really. He didn’t want to bring anyone he knew from school to prom as a date. He would rather just join MJ, Ned and Betty and figure out what to do for the rest of the night from there. MJ probably would just sit around and observe everyone, occasionally getting dragged around by various decathlon members. Maybe they would do the same with him. 

It’s not that Peter didn’t want to bring  **anyone** as his date. It’s just that the person he wanted to bring lived too far away to even consider asking. 

He wondered what it would have been like to bring Harley to prom with him while getting ready. They probably would’ve been really late, even later than Peter already was now. It could’ve been fun though. And he knew Harley would’ve gone with him. He may not have asked him but both teens have been dancing around each other for months now and Peter was not as oblivious as everyone assumed. 

They met only 6 months ago but immediately clicked. Tony pretended to hate every second of it but was secretly thrilled that they got along so well, Peter was sure of it. And while Happy often complained about there now often being ‘two teenage brats’ around Peter knew that he actually liked them and was grateful whenever Harley decided to drive himself and Peter to wherever they need to go.

Pepper was delighted by all their product ideas, even if some of them were truly strange she somehow managed to convince them to tweak it just a little so they could sell the products.

Rhodey loved seeing Tony interact with the both of them and loved it even more when they teamed up to annoy the man, often saying that it was payback for their MIT days. 

And while they may not have picked up on it in the beginning, both teens noticed that they were steadily growing closer and into something more than just friendship. Lingering touches and stares, flirty comments and winks, concerned looks and questions or just the way they would always gravitate towards each other, knowing the other person would understand even without words what they needed was proof enough. 

They hadn’t quite crossed the line yet, even if Peter would’ve enjoyed it. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of his aunt. “Peter? You ready? It’s time to go honey!” she called out. 

“Coming!” he answered, straightening his tie and pocketing his phone before stepping out of the room. 

After another five minutes of fussing and well wishes, his aunt finally shoved him out of the apartment and he ran down the stairs to meet MJ. 

“You’re late.” she said in greeting, already starting the car. 

  
“Are you surprised?” he asked in return. 

“Nope.” she said, smiling lightly. 

The ride to the school was quiet, they both enjoyed the relative calmness of New York that would disappear in the sea of seniors they were about to join. 

“Ready?” MJ asked him with a smirk once she had parked and locked the car. 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Peter answered, walking ahead and laughing at her grunt. He could almost hear her eyeroll.

Walking into the overcrowded room was...different. He was glad he wore his specialised hearing aids that helped him with blocking out most of the noise and tried his best to stay away from the bright lights. 

A few conversations with his friends here and there and he decided to finally get himself something to drink. 

Maybe he should’ve noticed the way the music changed and people started whispering, but he was trying very hard not to focus on the couples all around him and drinking his orange juice in peace. So of course he didn’t notice until the murmurs got louder. Until he heard the girls a few feet from him asking  _ who the hell is that _ and  _ he’s so hot oh my god _ . 

Confused, he set down his glass and turned around, looking for the guy that apparently got everyone’s attention. 

When he found him, he froze.

Harley just smirked at him and walked towards him. 

“Hello sweetheart.” he greeted quietly. 

“Harley? What are you doing here?” the shorter boy asked, still in shock.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t make sure to be at your prom? C’mon Peter, give me a little more credit.” Harley answered in amusement, eyes shining happily. 

“Oh.” was everything Peter managed to get out. 

  
“Yeah, oh.” Harley repeated jokingly, shaking his head slightly. “So, pretty boy. Wanna dance?” he asked tentatively, holding out a hand. 

Peter smiled brightly and took the offered hand. “I would love to.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it pls remember to drink some water


End file.
